


In Neverland

by vanillafireworks



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafireworks/pseuds/vanillafireworks
Summary: Hook waxes emo. Set sometime in Season 3.





	In Neverland

**Author's Note:**

> i deadass wrote this like four years ago. i have nowhere to dump this. lol.

 

Emma had asked him, once, how to pronounce his name. _Your real name._ Her tone was grudging as she repeated the question, because he had pretended not to hear, just to goad her, since it was what he liked to do.

‘So are you gonna tell me, or am I gonna have to run you through with this?’ Baelfire’s sword had  menacingly from her belt. Her expression had businesslike, tone challenging, but this was Neverland after all— so he had allowed himself to imagine that really Emma was inwardly smiling because it was _him_ , that if he looked hard enough, he would find a rare glimmer in her eyes.

‘Sorry, love. Hook’s the name for now.’

Emma had, uncharacteristically, chosen not to ask why, and Hook had been grateful. How could he put into words that he needed the infamous moniker, needed to remember what his name meant- that he could never be someone for the Savior?

 _Captain Hook-_ he remembered well what Regina’s enchantment had done, the day she had sent him to kill her mother. If he allowed himself to get close enough, he could reach his curved blade into a leather jacket, a gray shirt, a chest, a ribcage. Then a beating heart.

 

 

 

The terrifying coincidence does not escape him.

In his mind Hook tries to peel painful layers apart, convince himself that Baelfire and Neil are separate  people. The boy whose mother he loved, _took,_ is not the man who now so wholly has Emma’s heart that _taking_ is never needed. No, Baelfire, Neil, whoever he is, does not own the only two things Hook has ever loved, he convinces himself, even though the opposite is true, and Neil has never needed to steal any of that.

Hook, who has spent most of his life looting what is not his, envies Neil for that. The realization that everything is painfully united, like the hook that cannot part his wrist— cuts into his heart, and now Hook envies the emptiness in Cora’s chest.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
